


Fox

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, M/M, Reborn-centric, implied 8059, rainstorm, referenced Gokudera Hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: Reborn is rarely wrong.  The words that he told Vongola’s Decimo– Yamamoto is a born hitman – funnel through his thoughts like a murder of crows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits May 12, 2017

Reborn is rarely wrong.  The words that he told Vongola’s Decimo– _Yamamoto is a born hitman –_ funnel through his thoughts like a murder of crows.  He grits his teeth.  When the flat of his blade fails to reach his opponent, he kills with tears in his eyes.  He didn’t see then was that the young man is a born negotiator as well.  After all, a fox can release and retract its claws.  His fox’s eyes are always clear (especially when it rains).  They see everything.  The moment that a contract is signed or fouled.  His lips curve in to a fox’s smile enigmatic, and playful all at once.  His fox heart is loyal and loving, but also wary.  The greatest hitman watches his student look with those golden fox eyes at the silver haired brat and smile brighter than he thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on a series?
> 
> My head-canon is that Yamamoto has a great survival instinct but he is too kind (likes humanity too much to be a killer). He is also intelligent without motivation to be considered an intellectual genius. Thus passing grades (ergo 60%-ish) without studying. He is also a budding negotiator with his smiles and cheery attitude like he is when Gokudera starts fights.


End file.
